


In which Abe is a cock-tease

by RavenGrey



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Spabe - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christ Lincoln, how many have you had?” Speed asks laughingly, taking in the general disarray of his clothing and the telling alcohol induced blush. Not to mention the biting scent of hard liquor that clings to Abe and permeates his person. Speed leans back from the desk and sets his quill down, his lips twitching as he gives Abe a quick once over. A low whistle is his final assessment and he winces when Abe tilts precariously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Abe is a cock-tease

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then. So, this thing. Magicbubblepipe and I started writing the same prompt for an experiment, solely for fun. We didn't discuss it or bounce ideas off one another and the outcome was hilariously shocking. She'll be posting hers in a bit so, for now, please enjoy this almost four thousand word monstrosity. Also, the title was the ridiculous I give all my stories before they get actual names, but I couldn't think of anything for this one. Oops.

           It’s late by the time Abraham drags himself home. Late enough that Speed is nestled comfortably into his desk at the back of the front room and doing the books for the day, mind solely on the task at hand. A few months into their acquaintance and he’s grown accustomed to Abraham’s late hour coming and goings. But coming home drunk? It was a first. And a rather amusing one at that.

           The loud, ringing chime of the bell above the door first alerts Speed of Abraham’s presence, the second thing being his uncharacteristically loud foot falls. The man’s usual cat-like grace is absent and he trips over the threshold, clinging to the counter nearest him to avoid becoming better acquainted with the floor.

           “’Bout time you got home, Lincoln.” Speed grumps, not looking up from the ink covered pages in front of him. The response he receives is a loud shushing sound and he looks up in time to see a truly pissed Abraham attempting to shush the door bell, a guilty look on his face. The laugh that cuts through the quiet startles the both of them and Abe twists around sharply, eyes narrowing.

           Only to tangle himself up in his feet and stagger a few steps back, into the door he had just crept sneakily through. The look that crosses Abe’s face is mixture of horror and shock, a scandalized look leveled at his feet as he rights himself. Joshua laughs even harder, his shoulders shaking with the force of his mirth while Abraham scrambles to right himself. The slight flush on Abe’s cheeks darkens and he casts a suspicious glance towards the back of the store, his entire face lighting up when he realizes it’s Speed who’s caught him red handed. The tension in Abe’s muscles drains quickly and he’s left smiling sheepishly, one hand rising to worry the back of his neck.  

           “Speed!” The joyous declaration of his name is followed by a few stumbling steps in his direction, Abe’s arms rising as if it were his intention to hug the disgruntled man. His long legs get tangled in his great coat and he staggers once more, just barely keeping his feet.  

           “Christ Lincoln, how many have you had?” Speed asks laughingly, taking in the general disarray of his clothing and the telling alcohol induced blush. Not to mention the biting scent of hard liquor that clings to Abe and permeates his person. Speed leans back from the desk and sets his quill down, his lips twitching as he gives Abe a quick once over. A low whistle is his final assessment and he winces when Abe tilts precariously.

           “One or- or two, or maybe five or six.” Abe replies in a rush, the words slurring together. He scuffs the toe of his boot against the floor board while he fidgets with his hands, his eyes on the floor. Speed gives an amused snort, a skeptical look leveled Abraham’s way. Abraham breaks much more quickly than he usually would and adds quietly “Maybe seven.” Speed rolls his eyes, his fingers tapping out a slow rhythm against the wood while the other presses against the lid of his eye.

           “Seven sounds ‘bout right,” Joshua gives a slow stretch, stretching his arms above his head and interlocking his fingers “It’s a wonder you even made it home.” He adds musingly, arching his back and giving a groan when the vertebrae stretch and pop. Unheard by Speed, Abraham draws a quick breath at the sound and worries his bottom lip, his eyes lighting on the smooth expanse of throat that’s left exposed when Speed tilts his head back. “I’m perf- perfectly fine, thank you very much.” Abe replies huffily, straightening the lapels of his coat.

           “Sure you are, love, now be a dear an’ go sit on that crate so I don’ have to worry about you wobblin’ your way up the stairs.” Abraham goes from being offended to defeated in seconds and slumps his way over to the crate with a dejected “Alrigh’.” The instant Abe has settled he starts to kick his feet, a happy little smile on his face while he watches Speed with rapt attention.

           “Good enough, I ‘spose.” Speed grins, returning to his work while Abraham alternates between doodling in the gathered dust on the lid of the crate and watching Speed. Mentally reminding himself to keep an eye on the drunken giant, lest the fool take a tumble down the stairs. He picks up his quill and goes back to marking down the inventory. “Speed,” Abe interrupts after a few minute of silence, voice urgent “Speed, has your hair always been so, so _orange_?” If Abe were anything other than highly intoxicated, Speed probably would have smacked the taste out of his mouth, he’s still considering it. Instead he replies with patience he feels he should be commended for “Yes Lincoln, yes it has.”

           Abe nods gravely as though he’d just been told an important secret and lapses back into silence, still kicking his feet. Speeds blow a stray strand of hair out of his face and goes back to ignoring Abraham as best he can, his nose almost touching the paper as he writes. With a devious smile, that he attempts to smother with his hand to no avail, Abe rises from his crate and creeps steadily closer. He’s a plan. A sneaky plan that he’s quiet proud of and is certain that it’s going to work.

           Abe’s steps are surprisingly silent for a man as drunk as he is and slips steadily closer Speed, each creak of wood causing him to freeze. Every small shift that Joshua makes has the same effect and Abe stops breathing altogether somewhere along the way. His skin is warm and his eyes are heavy, the entirety of his body feels light and tingly and he had been half hard since he’d first laid his eyes on Speed, bathed in the soft light of the lantern hanging above him. 

           Speed is so absorbed in his work that he doesn’t notice Abe until his warm, alcohol laced breath blows hot against the back of his neck. “Your skin looks as if it were made of sunlight.” Abraham breaths against the soft hairs beneath his lips, his words soft and slightly slurred. Speed jumps, ink blotting the page. His eyes dart to the now empty crate and he turns his head to look at Abe, the words registering late to his foggy mind.

           The surprisingly sweet whisper shivers its way down his spine and curls warmly in his lower stomach. “You’re dunk.” Abe nuzzles his nose into skin just beneath Speed’s collar. “And you’re mighty observant.” Abraham mutters huskily. Speed tilts his head back and thumps it against Abe’s forehead. A soft shiver slides down his spine and his finger tighten around the shaft of the quill. Irritation wars with fondness so he settles for a mixture of the two. “Of course I am. And you’re still drunk.”

           “Mmmm.” Abe hums in agreement, his hands moving to settle on either side of Speed’s ribcage. “Just what do you think you’re doin’?” Speed inquires wryly, resuming his writing despite the insistent press of Abe against his back. The warm press of a tongue draws a gasp from his throat and he moves away from it. Abe presses an open mouth kiss against the freckled skin beneath his lips and drags his nails lightly upwards, following the curve of Joshua’s ribcage.

           “You looked awful tense, just thought I’d help a little.” Abe drawls easily, his tongue brushing against the sensitive skin just below Speed’s ear. Speed presses back into the light touch despite himself, eyes still on his books but his mind on the feeling of Abraham’s mouth on his skin. “Well, that’s enough a that.” Speed says firmly, the tone of his voice losing some its stern quality when Abraham’s tongue once more teases the delicate skin.

            The “Yes sir.” that’s moaned against the shell of his ear comes as quite a shock and Joshua just about swallows his tongue. His breath catches sharply and he suppresses a shudder, his ear growing warm from the heat of Abe’s mouth. Arousal flares sharply when Abraham catches the lobe of his ear between his teeth, a whorish moan accompanying it while Abe’s hands slide over his ribcage with extreme gentleness.

            “Abe.” What was supposed to be a warning comes out hoarse and he clears his throat. “Lincoln, I have to get this finished by the end of the night.” The slow drag of Abe’s mouth over his skin draws another shiver from him and he bites his cheek when Abraham’s mouth closes over the junction of his throat and shoulder. “Then by all means, Speed, finish it.” Abe mutters, voice soft and quiet. Once he’s finished speaking he feathers a kiss over the skin beneath his mouth.

            Steeling himself, Speed sets out to do just that, despite the growing tent in his trousers. Grinning to himself, Abe drags his teeth over the spit-slick skin and scours his nails down Speed’s sides. The resulting groan pulled from Joshua’s throat has an answering moan slipping from Abraham’s. And it’s then, with Abraham’s wanton sound of pleasure vibrates against his skin and warms him from the inside out, that Speed snaps.

 

            Quickly so Abe has very little time to react; Speed drops his quill and rises, his hands moving to grip Abe’s hips with bruising force. Throwing his weight into it, Speed pins Abe against the wall, his back meeting it with a harsh thud, and kisses him hard. Well, Speed tries to, at least. Abe, unsurprised by the suddenness with which he is pinned, rises on tip toe and tilts his head away from Speed’s questing mouth.

 

            The frustrated growl that Speed gives when his lips connect not with Abe’s mouth, but instead the underside of his jaw, makes Abe smile. “What now?” Speed’s voice is full of exasperation and he pulls away, a wary look on his face. “You, you have t-to kiss me _gently_.” Abe chides, still on tiptoe “You have to kiss me like you _care_.” He adds with zeal, his eyes wide as he throws a serious look Speed’s way. Speed’s forehead meets Abe’s chest with a thump and he takes a deep, calming breath before lifting his head up and asking cordially “May I kiss you?”

 

            Abraham considers it for a few seconds, ignoring the hint of un-tempered exasperation, his expression thoughtful. “Yes, you may.” He decides finally, lowering his head slightly. Framing Abe’s face with his hands, Speed covers Abe’s lips lightly with his own, lips barely feathering over Abe’s. He loosens his hold on Abraham’s hips, his fingers massaging the clothed skin, fingertips just brushing over the sharp line of Abraham’s hip bones. The groan that burns against his mouth is well worth the effort and Speed teases the corner of Abe’s mouth with his tongue.

 

            Abe’s hands, which had been hanging by his sides, rise to wrap around Speed’s neck, his knee sliding neatly between Speed’s. Speed can feel Abe against his thighs and he rocks forward, moaning into Abraham’s mouth. The sweet friction pulls groans from the both of them and Abe’s lips flutter against Speed’s in the faintest whisper of a kiss. Abraham’s fingernails dig into the skin at the back of Speed’s neck and his hips press against Speed’s hands, his back arching.

 

            Joshua’s hands send sparks of heat dancing over his skin; the careful, although insistent, press of his mouth leaves him gasping. Abe’s fingers scrabble against Speed’s back, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest while Speed does his damndest to undo him with his mouth. When they part, their gasping breaths mingling, Speed drags a hand up over the side of Abraham’s ribcage, one hand still clinging to the line of Abe’s hip, his fingers tracing the line of Abe’s jaw before cupping his cheek.

 

            Abe leans his face into the touch, lips parted while he draws ragged breaths. He turns his face and presses a kiss against the heel of Speed’s palm, his chest heaving against Speed’s. Speed’s pupils are huge, eclipsing the bright blue of his iris almost completely, while his lips reddened and full from the tender kisses he had shared with Abraham.

 

            Fisting one hand in the front of Speed’s shirt, he hauls him close, pressing their mouths hard together while tangling his other hand in Speed’s hair. “Christ Lincoln, you’ll be the end of me.” Speed groans, voice catching.

 

            “Take me.”  Abe growls back, his eyes intent on Speed’s when he pulls away from their kiss. “Take me here and take me now.” He orders, rolling his hips against Speed’s, a hard bite given to Speed’s bottom lip. The breath is punched from Speed’s lungs and he’s left leaning heavily against Abe, heat coiling tight in his lower belly. “Told ya.” Speed replies breathlessly, knees gone week. The predatory look in Abe’s and the devious smile on his lips only add to the burn and Speed swallows hard, arousal consuming any and all thought.

 

            With blatant hesitation, Speed pulls away from Abe, one last kiss stolen before he moves quickly across the room to the door. Locking it quickly, his hands shaking, he tosses the keys onto the counter and returns to Abe. Abe watches with half-lidded eyes and allows his head to fall against the wall, the shifting of muscle beneath Speed’s trousers making his breath hitch. When Speed returns to him, wide eyed and breathless, an arm goes around his waist and they make their way to the stairs, a great deal of the staggering caused by Abe. Abe’s hand on his ass while the other acquaints itself with his nipples, they stumble up the stairs, arm in arm.

 

            Speed’s hands are on Abe the second they stumble through the doorway to their shared room. Abe’s early admonishments in mind, his touches are hesitant caresses that have Abraham’s bones turning to jelly. Abe’s other hand finds the other cheek of Speed’s ass and he drags Speed closer by his new hold, their lips meeting with a shared moan. There’s nothing gentle about the way that Abe is kissing him and Speed wraps his arms around Abe’s shoulders, his lips moving against Abe’s hungrily.

 

            The outline of Speed’s cock is easily discernable and Abe places a hand over it, agile fingers following the curve all the way to the tip. Speed twitches beneath him, the shuddery breath exhaled against his mouth one of the sweetest things he’s ever tasted. The answering throb given by his own arousal has him taking stumbling steps back towards the bed, dragging Speed with him. Speed, who hasn’t any objections, allows himself to be dragged along, his nails digging into the curve of Abraham’s shoulder blade. Abraham shifts so he’s walking Speed backwards towards the bed, his steps hobbled due the grip he has on Speed’s bum.

 

            Speed’s knees hit the bed and he ends up sitting abruptly, Abe’s hands moving quickly to his shoulders and pushing gently. Laid flat out on his back, with Abe towering above him, Speed’s pulse spikes and he mutters a hoarse “Abe.” Abe drops carefully to his knees, movements impeded by the amounts of alcohol in his system, and undoes the lacings of Speed’s trousers with a precise care. Abe’s touch, so close to where he needs him most, has Speed’s hands fisting in the sheets and his hips bucking in an attempt to gain back that wonderful friction. Abe smiles and presses his lips against the soft skin he unveils, his thumbs rising to tease dips of Speed’s hip bones.

 

            With that same care, he hooks his thumbs under the band of Speed’s pants and pulls down slowly, lip caught between his teeth as inch after inch of pale skin is exposed. Speed’s breaths are coming in desperate pants, sweat collecting on his skin while he writhes against the cool sheets. Pre-come has gathered on the tip of him and his stomach muscles clench when Abe’s lips brush over his skin. The pace that Abe has set is much to slow for Speed and he gives a whimper when cold air rushes over the sensitive skin that Abraham is meticulously exposing. Admiring every inch he unveils, Abe is eventually prompted by the sharp tug Speed gives his hair to hurry it up. After unlacing Joshua’s boots, his fingers lingering, Abe grabs Speed’s pants and pulls them off in one quick movement, depositing them on the floor next to the shoes.

 

            Hard and aching, completely exposed, Speed gives Abe a challenging look, an eyebrow raised despite his compromising position. Abe, never one to back down from a challenge, rises and pulls his shirt off swiftly and divests himself of his boots and pants. Standing completely bare before Speed, Abe places a knee in between Speed’s, waiting.  Speed responds by removing his shirt, eyes leaving Abe’s only long enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. “In the top drawer.” Speed is surprised by the tremor in his own voice and even more surprised when Abe understands what he means.

 

            After caressing the tops of Speed’s thighs with his fingertips, Abe retrieves the oil from where it’s nestled in the drawer and returns to Speed. Speed, propped up on his elbows, waits with baited breath and flushed cheeks. The flush colors his ears and bleeds onto his shoulders, tinting them a light pink that Abe is honestly prideful of having caused. Abraham’s eyes lock with Speed’s and he stops a few steps away from the bed, eyes sliding over freckled skin hotly. Speed shifts smugly, his back arching while he purposefully writhes against the sheets. “You gon’ stand there all night or are ya gonna come touch me?” Speed murmurs, hands fisted in the sheets above his head.

 

            Abe gives a slow stretch and an even slower smile, arms rising above his head. Lithe muscles move under scarred skin and Speed nearly comes then and there, a heated groan slipping from his mouth. With an easy grace Abe takes the few steps that put him back by the edge of the bed and quickly straddles Speed’s thighs. The lube hits the sheets by Speed’s shoulder and he grinds his hips down, moaning loudly. Speed’s breath is knocked from his lungs and his hands move to grip the swells of Abe’s hips, the all consuming heat of Abe against him searing him to the core.

 

            “I wan’ to ride you.” Abe moans raggedly, punctuating the declaration with a second slow grind of his hips. Although he can’t be certain, Speed’s fairly certain he loses consciousness for a few seconds and when he’s able to un-swallow his tongue he chokes out “Christ, Abe.” that devolves into incoherent moaning. “Mm-hmm.” Abe agrees, loose curls falling over his forehead as he rocks forward. “Or we could forgo this and skip right to the cuddlin’.” Abe adds mockingly, his fingers closing around the lube again and unscrewing the cap. “I thank ya for the kind offer, but if it’s all the same to ya-.” The slick hand that wraps around his shaft stops the words in his throat and causes his eyes to slam shut. “This’ll do just fine?” Abe finishes, twisting his wrist and sliding it to the tip of Speed’s cock.

 

            Speed twitches in his hand and bucks into Abe’s hold, toes curling. “I s’pose this’ll do.” Speed chokes out, eye tightly closed. His nails leave half crescents on sun- kissed skin and a bead of sweat makes its way down the line of Abe’s throat. Speed’s chest is heaving, his heart pounding wildly in his chest while Abe coats him liberally with lubricant. Abe laughs, the sound low and almost broken, and trails his fingers over the underside of Speed’s cock, panting gasps the only responses he receives.

 

            Abraham smiles, his free hand rising to drag his nails down Speed’s chest, over a nipple, before sliding back up to rest over where Speed’s heart lies. After one last hard stroke Abe positions the tip of Speed’s cock at his entrance and sinks down slowly, the moan that escapes his lips when the head of Speed’s cock enters him should be considered a sin. Speed’s hands tighten on his hips, his throat bobs on a swallow, his eyes struggling to stay open. The intense heat that is slowly enveloping him is maddening and he sucks in a sharp gasp as Abe lowers himself further. Abe’s lips is caught between his teeth, gasped groans leaving him as he sinks down onto Speed’s cock, the slow stretch causing his arousal to ache. Wrapping a hand around himself, he starts up a slow pace while he impales himself on Speed’s cock.

 

            Fully sheathed inside of Abe, the tight heat that Abe’s body offers pulls him closer and closer to oblivion and he fights the urge to rock up into Abraham. “ _Joshua_.” The strained shout of his name sounds more like begging and Speed obliges after a seconds hesitation, pushing up into that sinful warmth with a shout of his own. Being inside of Abe is unlike anything he’s ever experienced and stills for a few precious seconds to revel in the feeling of it. Until Abe grinds down hard against him and shatters his notions of sweetness by leaving four long scratches down his chest. Back arching, he uses his hold on Abe’s hips as leverage and thrusts hard, his feet finding purchase on the mattress. Taking Abe as deeply as he is, it only takes a few thrusts to see them both to completion, come spilling over onto to Speed’s chest and filling Abe.

 

            Abraham practically keens when he comes, pressing his hips down hard, while he takes all that Speed has to give. Spent and exhausted, Abe flops listlessly onto Speed’s chest, his lips searching for Speed’s, and finding them. The kiss they share is sweet despite their ragged breaths and Speed brushes the damp hair from Abe’s eyes. Abe’s eyes are closed and it takes Speed a few seconds to realize that Abe’s passed right on out. When the realization hits him he huffs out a breathless laugh, allows his head to drop back to the mattress. Shoving the sleeping giant off him takes a great deal of effort once he’s got his breath back and he narrowly avoids dumping him onto the floor.

 

            Still breathing hard, he scrambles over Abe and picks up one of the discarded shirts and uses it to clean them up as best he can before crawling back into bed, his eyes heavy with sleep. Despite his exhaustion, Speed pushes Abe to farthest edge of the bed, giving himself room to sleep. He briefly marvels over the fact that Abe is somehow still asleep before haphazardly covering the both of them and settling in. He’s out within seconds, pressed against Abe’s back, his knees snug against the backs of Abe’s.

 

            And when he wakes later on in the night, enveloped in Abe’s arm and held close as if he were something precious, he doesn’t mind all that much that Abe’s skin is like an inferno. 


End file.
